movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Graffiction (band)
The Graffiction is a band of six animals. Gallery: Kirk Bunzers.png|Kirk Triple Bunzers File:Gregory_Stripers.png|Gregory Growl Stripers Phineas McSkunkey.png|Phineas Central McSkunkey Nia Chip-Chip.png|Nia Izzy Chip-Chip Yoses Varky.png|Boris Sniffles 'Yoses' Varky Gladys Sealing.png|Gladys Minnie Sealing Relatives: *Bruma (Gregory's Crush) *Princess Smelly (Phineas's Crush) Songs: *We're Not Gonna Take It (Stay Hungry) (1984) *Break U Off (Uncle Cracker) (2011) *We Will Rock You (Queen) (1977) *Spinnin' Around (Jump5) (2001) Gallery (Weapons) Kirk Bunzers Kirk Bunzers (pistol).png Kirk Bunzers (saber).png Kirk Bunzers (saber) (purple).png Gregory Stripers Gregory Stripers (sabers).png Gregory Stripers (pistols).png Gregory Stripers (sabers) (one red and one blue).png Phineas McSkunkey Phineas McSkunkey (pistol).png Phineas McSkunkey (sabers).png Phineas McSkunkey (three sabers).png Nia Chip-Chip Nia Chip-Chip (saber).png Nia Chip-Chip (pistol).png Nia Chip-Chip (purple saber).png Yoses Varky Yoses Varky (sabers).png Yoses Varky (pistols).png Yoses Varky (sabers) (blue, orange, and red).png Gladys Sealing Gladys Sealing (saber) (pistol).png Gladys Sealing (saber).png Gladys Sealing (saber) (yellow and purple).png Gallery (Poses) Kirk Bunzers Kirk_Bunzers_(trunks).png Kirk_Bunzers_(pajamas).png Kirk_Bunzers_(winter_suit).png Gregory Stripers Gregory_Stripers_(swimsuit).png Gregory_Stripers_(pajamas).png Gregory_Stripers_(winter_suit).png Phineas McSkunkey Phineas_McSkunkey_(swimsuit).png Phineas_McSkunkey_(pajamas).png Phineas_McSkunkey_(winter_suit).png Nia Chip-Chip Nia_Chip-Chip_(swimsuit).png Nia_Chip-Chip_(pajamas).png Nia_Chip-Chip_(winter_suit).png Yoses Varky Yoses_Varky_(trunks).png Yoses_Varky_(pajamas).png Yoses_Varky_(winter_suit).png Gladys Sealing Gladys_Sealing_(swimsuit).png Gladys_Sealing_(pajamas).png Gladys_Sealing_(winter_suit).png Disguises Kirk (Poodles' Minions).png Gregory (Poodles' Minions).png Phineas (Poodles' Minions).png Nia (Poodles' Minions).png Yoses (Poodles' Minions).png Gladys (Poodles' Minions).png Kirk_Bunzers_(Captain_Ahab).png Kirk_Bunzers_(Captain_Ahab)_(pipe).png Gregory_Stripers_(The_Demon)_(Kiss).png Phineas_McSkunkey_(Johnny_Bravo).png Nia_Chip-Chip_(Rarity_(Ball Dress in The Best Night Ever)).png Yoses_Varky_(Ramses_II).png Gladys_Sealing_(Kim_Possible).png Kirk_Bunzers_(Groucho_Marx).png Kirk_Bunzers_(Groucho_Marx)_(pipe).png Gregory_Stripers_(Blacksmith).png Phineas_McSkunkey_(Harpo_Marx).png Nia_Chip-Chip_(Cruella).png Yoses_Varky_(Chico_Marx).png Gladys_Sealing_(Belle).png Kirk_Bunzers_(Rocko).png Kirk_Bunzers_(Rocko)_(pipe).png Gregory_Stripers_(Edward_Bighead).png Phineas_McSkunkey_(Spongebob).png Nia_Chip-Chip_(Maid_Marian).png Yoses_Varky_(Jiminy).png Gladys_Sealing_(Miss_Lilly).png (Poses) Kirk: Kirk_Bunzers_(pipe).png Kirk_Bunzers_(pipe)_(pajamas).png Kirk_Bunzers_(pipe)_(trunks).png Kirk Bunzers (pipe) (pistol).png Kirk Bunzers (pipe) (saber).png Kirk Bunzers (pipe) (saber) (purple).png Kirk_Bunzers_(pipe)_(winter_suit).png Yoses: File:Yoses_Varky_(stick).png About Them *Kirk Bunnies is a bunny, in rainbow colors, such as pale blue, yellow, red, orange, dark blue, and pink with a red G, two chains on his arm wrists, and brown shorts. *Gregory Stripers is a tiger, in orange, pale blue, light blue, dark blue, purple, green, black, red, yellow, and black, with pale and black fur, and in a black vest. *Phineas McSkunkey is a skunk, in black, white, and grey, a red cape, and a yellow lightning symbol. *Nia Chip-Chip is a chipmunk in pink, with a pink loveheart symbol, pink bowtie with red loveheart, necklace with pink loveheart, pink jumper with pink loveheart, pink skirt, and black shoes. *Yoses Varky is an aardvark, in blue, green, and yellow, brown cap, red shirt carrying a yellow Rock symbol, and blue wrists. *Gladys Sealing is a leopard seal, in dark blue, orange, yellow, pink, green, red, and brown, carrying yellow star ear-rings, and a white star symbol. Trivia *It is revealed that Gregory is in love with Bruma in Skunkules. *Their appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' film spoof travels are Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, and The Reindeer and the Deer and will hopefully be in more. *Kirk sometimes carries a corn-cob pipe in his mouth and always will carry it in other spoof travels since he got it in Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, and The Reindeer and the Deer. Inspired by: *Queen *Jump5 *Twisted Sister Category:Stephen Squirrelsky characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Animals